


Demon Summoning 101

by Burgie



Series: Magic School AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex summons a demon to help her with her homework. It doesn't work out as she expected, though.





	

“So how’s the whole “summoning-demons-to-do-all-the-work-for-me” deal going?” asked Lisa, making her friend look up from her work.

“It’s going,” said Alex. She looked at the spell book in front of her, then added a pinch of some strange grassy thing to her concoction. “This actually smells really good.”

“Who knew that demons could be summoned with food?” said Lisa, leaning back on her hands as she sat on Alex’s bed. “It’s almost like they’re just teenage girls.”

“Everyone’s gotta eat,” said Alex. “And if it eats food that I’d eat, maybe that means it’s less likely to kill me.”

“We’ll see,” said Lisa. “How long until you’re done?”

“Not long,” said Alex. She stirred the mixture a few times, then ladled it out into a bowl. She set the bowl in the middle of the chalk drawing before finishing off the last few runes of the spell.

At last, Alex picked up the spell book and cleared her throat.

“By the power of Aideen, I beseech thee, Garnok, to send me one of your demons to serve me,” Alex read aloud. Technically, this book was forbidden, but her friend Linda could get into the forbidden parts of the library. It helped to have a friend in the Moon Circle, because they were trusted with ancient texts. Lightning Circle members were also trusted with ancient texts, but Alex had lost that privilege after one too many accidents.

There was nothing in the room for a moment after Alex had spoken the words. Then, she read the spell again.

“Oh, forgot about that,” said Alex. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a pocket knife, then opened it up. Behind her, Lisa sighed. But Alex ignored her and made a cut across her palm, then held the injured hand over the bowl. “Come to me, demon, and serve me.”

This time, there was a bright flash of pink in the middle of the room. Even before it faded, Alex could hear the sound of someone eating in the middle of the circle. Alex felt her friend step up beside her and take her hand, then the warm tingle of healing skin.

“Thanks,” said Alex quietly to her Star Circle friend. The pink light cleared, and Alex finally beheld the demon. It _was_ just a teenage girl crouched in the middle of the circle, eating the stew that Alex had prepared as part of the spell. She wore strange clothing, a white coat over a white sweater with a white skirt, white boots, and knee-high white socks.

“Which one of you summoned me?” asked the demon, blinking her light blue eyes. Alex was amazed at how pretty the girl was. White hair might be unusual, but it just added to the girl’s beauty. Then Lisa nudged Alex, bringing her back to earth.

“I did,” said Alex. “Are you really a demon?”

“Yes,” said the demon. “My name is Katja. Who are you?”

“I’m Alex Cloudmill,” said Alex. “And this is my friend Lisa.” Katja looked at the two.

“Interesting,” said Katja. She finished her meal and stood, wiping the gravy from her lips with her hand. “Why did you summon me?”

“To help me with my homework,” said Alex. “And with other things.”

“Then you might be disappointed,” said Katja. “I am not the most intelligent demon. Unless you have a chemistry or potions class.”

“Lightning Circle deals with a lot of potions,” said Alex. She frowned, disappointed. “So you really can’t help me with anything else?”

“No,” said Katja. “Sorry. And the spell bound me to you for life. I’m your own personal demon.” Behind her, Lisa snickered. Alex shot a glare at her friend before turning back to the demon she’d summoned.

“But can you step out of that circle?” asked Alex. 

“I can now that you’ve asked me,” said Katja, stepping over the chalk lines. “I will try to do whatever you ask of me. I will even learn things that you need me to learn.”

“Anything, you say?” asked Lisa.

“Pervert,” Alex snapped at her. “Sorry about my friend, Katja, I didn’t summon you for sex.”

“Good,” said Katja.

“Why are you wearing that, anyway?” asked Alex. “Are you cold or something?”

“I… I just like wearing this,” said Katja, touching the edge of her coat. 

“You look good in it, anyway,” said Alex. She noticed Katja’s cheeks turn pink, and her heart jumped to see it. Lisa smirked and walked away.

“Thank you,” said Katja. She gazed around Alex’s messy bedroom. “I can clean this up for you if you’d like.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” said Alex. She had been intending on asking the demon to clean and do everything for her, but now that she was here…

“Then what do you want me to do?” asked Katja. “You can’t have just summoned me to sit and look pretty until you have chemistry or potions homework.”

“Well… tell me about yourself,” said Alex. Maybe she could practice dating with this demon. Or actually date her. But that would be weird. She was a demon, and Soul Riders weren’t supposed to date demons. Heck, it was one of the rules of Jorvik Academy- do not date, summon, research, or even associate with demons. Yet now, Alex was considering doing all of that.

“Well, I am a demon from Pandoria. I worked for Garnok until you summoned me,” said Katja. “Now though, I work for you.”

“Just like that?” asked Alex.

“Blood magic is very powerful,” said Katja with a shrug. “Incidentally, so you don’t lose me, you may not want to tell the druid instructors about me.”

“Well, I don’t like getting punished, so…” Alex shrugged. “My lips are sealed, trust me. But where should I keep you? I don’t think you want to be shut up in my dorm room all day. And when I go home for the holidays, I can’t just keep you in my bedroom.”

Katja concentrated, and a flash of pink light appeared in her hands. When it faded, a blue glass pendant was there.

“Wear this,” said Katja, handing it to Alex. “I will hide in here, and appear when you summon me. Just call my name and I’ll appear.” 

“Okay,” said Alex. She put the necklace around her neck, putting the pendant under her shirt. It felt cool against her skin.

“And to make me disappear, tell me that you no longer require my services,” said Katja. Alex nodded. Katja rolled her eyes. “Try it out, you idiot.”

“Oh! Uh, I no longer require your services,” said Alex. A pink light surrounded Katja, and she disappeared. Alex felt a tingle of magic where the pendant rested against her chest. “Katja.” The demon reappeared. “What if I accidentally say your name in conversation?”

“It only works if you call my name,” said Katja. “If you’re talking about me, I won’t appear.”

“Okay,” said Alex, nodding. “Cool.” She was kind of glad that Katja wasn’t referring to her as her master or something. That would be weird. In fact, the girl seemed to have quite a lot of free will, for a demon bound to her by blood.

“Now what?” asked Katja. “Should I clean your room? Please tell me you want me to clean your room, it’s a pigsty.”

“No,” said Alex. She bit her lip. “Want to go out for coffee?”

“But I’m a demon,” said Katja. “You can’t date a demon, Alex.”

“Says who?” asked Alex. “Some snobby druids?” Oh, her mentor was going to _kill_ her for doing this, but Alex didn’t care. Katja smiled, clearly pleased at Alex’s lack of respect for the rules.

“Alright then,” said Katja. “Put me away and summon me again once we’re at the coffee shop. It can be a surprise.”

At the coffee shop, Alex bumped into her friend Anne from the Sun Circle.

“Who’s this?” asked Anne, raising a perfectly-groomed eyebrow at the girl holding Alex’s hand.

“This is, uh… Kate,” said Alex. Anne was smarter than she looked, and all Soul Riders learned the names of Garnok’s demons in their first year. Of course, there were other girls called Katja, but Anne might think something was up.

“That’s not what her aura says,” said Anne. Shit. Alex had forgotten that Anne took aura-reading classes.

“Please don’t tell Elizabeth,” Alex begged.

“Only if you tell me all the gory details,” said Anne. She patted Alex’s shoulder, then took her takeaway coffee from the lovestruck barista. “I’ll see you in class, Alex.”

“Thank you,” said Alex. “Bye.” She relaxed once Anne had left, and pulled Katja over towards a table.

“Your friends are very strange,” said Katja, emptying a sugar packet into her hazelnut latte later on.

“I know,” said Alex. “But they’re good friends. They won’t tell.”

“They better not,” said Katja, picking up another sugar packet and tearing it open. Alex watched the girl drink her sugary latte, then sipped at her own espresso. Demon or not, Katja was beautiful. And feisty, and frankly quite adorable (she had a little dab of foam on the tip of her nose). Lisa would tease her mercilessly for being attracted to the demon like she’d suspected, but Alex didn’t care.


End file.
